Conversations With A Counsellor
by Staraz
Summary: Sakura's journey into counselling is not at all what she expected. Short stories of her experiences with different patients.


**So I know I haven't updated my stories for like a year. This is me trying to get my muse back. You might find in this story that I have taken liberties with how counselling occurs, and made use of the stereotypes of the different patients that come in for counselling.**

**I was less strict with my English for this kind of drabble as well, because this is just for fun. (And the other stories weren't? LOL)**

**M-rated because it may touch on sensitive topics.**

**Stereotype for this chapter: The Handsome Patient that Woos the Counsellor**

**HEHEHHEHEHE. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Patient 001, Uchiha S.**

* * *

_Stay calm, cool and professional._

That was what Sakura repeated to herself like a mantra the day she met her first patient. Swallowing a lump in her throat, her eyes scanned the front page of the case file she had on her lap for the millionth time. Her head was bowed, her bangs falling to hide her emerald eyes as she reread the name.

Patient Name: Uchiha Sasuke.

Her first patient on the job as a counsellor. She could totally handle this.

She heard the squeak of rusty hinges as the room door opened. A pair of feet came into her vision and she looked up into the odd red eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Waves of tension seemed to emanate from the stoic man and his cold eyes looked unflinchingly into hers. For a few seconds, the air seemed to sizzle as the pair just stared at each other, one sizing the other up and the other inwardly taking note of his cold behaviour and unsettled by it.

Then he raised an eyebrow, as though waiting for Sakura to speak. It jolted Sakura into action, and she hastily plastered a small smile on her face.

"Ah! You must be Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?" she inquired, sounding a little embarrassed about the fact that she had almost lost her professional demeanour.

Keyword: Almost.

_Chyeah!_ Inner Sakura cheered.

Following a brief nod of his head, the pinkette gestured towards the sofa provided for him and spoke. "Please, have a seat."

He sat without further prompting and continued watching her. Sakura's smile almost faltered at his icy expression.

"Umm… So, what brings you here, Sasuke? Is it okay if I call you Sasuke?"

"Hn." The noncommittal sound – coincidentally the first word he'd said- caused Sakura to jerk once again. She'd forgotten that he had a voice.

Oh crap. Who was she kidding? This was not going well.

Then Sasuke's lips curled into a handsome smirk as he looked –okay maybe stared- at her. He gave a low distinct rumbling sound which sounded oddly like laughter.

Then he spoke in a baritone voice that made Sakura's toes curl. In a good way.

"You're cute. I like you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at him agape. _That_ was the first thing he had to say? In what, ten months?

Holy. Kami. She just made Uchiha Sasuke speak his first few words in 10 fucking months. And it had to be a _compliment_ to her.

She blinked rapidly, trying to digest the situation as he continued smirking at her.

"I-what-" she tried to speak, but her words came out incoherent.

"Let me make this easier for you," he rumbled on –his voice was still scratchy and raw from disuse. Odd blood red eyes connected with glossy jade as he clasped his hands together, adopting a relaxed posture. "My lovely brother sent me here because he thinks I have not been coping well with my parents' deaths which occurred 5 years ago. But I can tell you that I have been doing rather well."

The one thing that ran through the girl's mind throughout his impromptu speech was: She would have _loved_ to record his voice. It gave her delicious chills down her spine, making her toes curl.

Man, it sounded borderline _orgasmic_.

JUMP HIM! JUMP HIM NOW! Inner Sakura shrieked wildly, running around in her mind.

It took a while for Sakura to clear the mess that was her thoughts, and Sasuke watched her the whole time, his navy blue Konoha Hospital for the Mental Health uniform hugging his form, revealing the curve of his biceps and an odd snake tattoo. She cleared her throat, and closed her eyes and opened them.

Calm. Cool. Professional. She could do this.

She flashed him a warm smile, sitting upright again. "How have you been coping well, Sasuke?" Her professional tone didn't faze him a bit as he seemed to mull over her question with a slouched posture, giving her a smirk.

"Women," he said simply.

Inner Sakura fainted.

"You know, there aren't many women here, I noticed. It's been only a few days I've been here and I find it really horrible… Until I met you, that is." The words seemed to roll off his tongue like petals, delicately caressing her ears.

The blood rushed to her face instantly. She unconsciously tucked the case file closer to her chest and gripped it hard, as though afraid he would do something to her.

Or is it the other way round? Inner Sakura grinned devilishly.

Then he stood up, his well-built form stalking towards her. Sakura almost melted as his heated gaze caressed her form, eyeing her as if she was a delicious buffet spread he hadn't tried out yet.

Keyword: Yet.

"You know Sakura-san," his voice had dipped to a growl, hunger evident in his eyes. He leaned imposingly over her form as the pinkette leaned back on the sofa, struggling to put space between them. Her hands clutched the case file to her chest even tighter than what she thought possible.

"I think we can make our time together very, _very, pleasurable_," he whispered in her ear, sending amazing chills down her spine. Then he proceeded to do the very thing he had been wanting to do from the very start.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly. His lips caressed her tenderly as she struggled (she had to admit, it took a few seconds for her to remember that she was supposed to start struggling) to push him away, the case file dropping to the floor with a _thunk_.

Oh. Kami. She was so very _doomed. _And _fired. _

His hands effectively trapped her from escaping the sofa and his body just wouldn't budge. Jade eyes clashed with red, and she couldn't bring herself to look away from his hooded gaze as he kissed her gently. His sandalwood scent infiltrated her senses and teased her wild, as though tempting her to take more of him. Inner Sakura was screaming all the obscene things she would do with him and wasn't helping her situation at all.

It didn't help that he was so warm and so very gentle. One of his calloused hands came to caress her face tenderly as he kissed her slowly, as though he was savouring the moment. She felt herself melt into a puddle at his touch.

Just as Sakura was about to surrender to his ministrations, the door banged open and her supervisor and a few guards came in. Their lips broke apart, and Sakura almost mewled in protest. His eyes bored into hers, as though promising that it will not be the first and last time they ever meet.

"Okay Sasuke, enough of harassing the poor woman. Time to get you a male counsellor," Sakura's supervisor, Ibiki, growled. The guards immediately went for Sasuke, forcefully pushing him away from her. "Okay Contact Lens Boy, move it," one of the guards hissed.

Sakura instantly missed his warmth and sighed internally. She needed to get out more, or as her best friend Ino eloquently put it, "get shagged senseless." She cut off her musings and looked at the man she had just locked lips with.

Sasuke gave her one last long stare, with a small, handsome, toe-curling smirk that no one else noticed. Sakura's blood was still running haphazardly down south, and she had to force herself to look away when he stalked off with the guards.

_Time to face the music_, Inner Sakura sighed unhappily. She finally tuned in to the rambling mode Ibiki was on, albeit reluctantly.

"Listen Sakura, I know how he must have been difficult and I am so sorry you had to go through this on your first day on the job. Thank god for the live camera we fixed." Sakura's eyes widened imperceptibly, and finally remembered that her first day on the job had to be recorded – which explained why they had burst in at that point.

He ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly flustered. "I promise you, Sakura, you will never get him again. This doesn't happen often for a first day at work. I'm really sorry," he kept apologising, which sort of unnerved her. He had never apologised for anything before, or so she heard, from other colleagues.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out as she finally digested his words, stopping his rant halfway and causing him to look oddly at her.

She wasn't getting fired?

"I'm not getting fired?" Her words tumbled out together in a rush, as she stared wide-eyed at him.

He laughed, as though relieved that that was all she was worried about. "Of course not, Sakura. He forced himself on you, didn't he? I saw everything…" With that, he rambled on, leaving Sakura with a dazed smile on her face, the relief evident in her emerald eyes.

Cha! We're still in business! Inner Sakura roared triumphantly as she leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes… thinking of odd red ones.

Funny how her first day on the job went.

* * *

**YES I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED THE OTHER STORIES AND I AM SO SO SORRY. This will be a collection of Sakura's experiences in counselling in an alternate universe that's more like ours and SHOOT ME PLS if I never update Dunamis Tes Athena (yes, I give you permission).**

**This is me trying to get ma muse back. Please review! (you can review to shoot me too LULZ)**

**REVIEW****:****Question/vote of the day: Do you think Sasuke wore contact lenses?**


End file.
